1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pick-up and display system that has a plurality of image pick-up devices that wirelessly transmit picked up image data and at least one display device that receives the image data to display images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a system that has a plurality of image pick-up devices, arrangement of image pick-up timings of the image pick-up devices with external synchronization signals supplied to the image pick-up devices in a wired manner has been performed. For example, the technology of causing a plurality of cameras in a TV studio to be synchronized with one another is an example thereof.
In addition, as a method for controlling image pick-up timings of image pick-up devices that perform wireless transmission, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 4466052 discloses that respective image pick-up devices are periodically notified of information for being in synchronization through broadcast communication to operate based on the notified information, and thereby image pick-up timings thereof are controlled.
As the number of pixels in display devices has increased in recent years, multi-screen display in which images from a plurality of image pick-up devices are displayed on the same screen and panorama display in which images from a plurality of image pick-up devices are connected for display have been performed. In work fields for non-destructive inspection, for example, relevant inspection spots can be observed at the same time by displaying images of the inside of a structure that have been picked up by a plurality of image pick-up devices on the same screen side by side.